


Stupid in Love

by SlicedLemons (ShatteringDesire)



Series: Collection of Wonkyun & Jookyun [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barely even mentions the other five tbh, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, What Have I Done, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/SlicedLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I noticed you / You noticed me / But we were both too stupid to realize.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/gifts).



 

 

Lee Jooheon is rummaging through his clothes, trying to pick something out for the day when he sees at the corner of his eye that his fellow rapper entered the room, towel hanging around his neck. “Morning ~” He calls out with a grin thrown over his shoulder before going back to take off a white shirt off the rack that figures will do.  
  
“Morning,” Changkyun mumbles back.  
  
When he didn’t hear a ‘hyung,’ he became concerned, so pulling the shirt he picked out over his head, he turns around to fully look at the younger. “It’s unusual for you to be up so late. You feeling okay?”  
  
Changkyun turns his head as he pulls up a pair of jeans, wiggling a bit when he reached the crease where his leg meets his cheeks. (Jooheon isn’t watching like a hawk, pssh.) “Woke up with a stomach ache last night, couldn’t sleep for a bit.”  
  
“Really? Maybe you should lay off the practicing today to rest,” running a hand through his dyed red hair, a bit of a frown curling his lips. “I don’t want you to get sick.”  
  
He doesn’t want the truly adorable male of the group to feel left out just because he got sick. After all, he’s still coming out of his shell.  
  
He received a hum and nod which cooled his worry for now, so he turned back around to look for a pair of sweats. He found some easier than he did a shirt, which he pulls on quickly.  
  
“Hey, Jooheon hyung,” he turns around to look at the maknae, curious what he wants. He sees that the unusually mature maknae is already facing him but is looking to the left of him, before he coughed. “Can I borrow a hoodie? I don’t like any of mine right now.”  
  
“Hm, sure, go for it,” he shrugs. “No need to ask next time, okay? Finish getting dressed while I’ll tell the others what’s up with you and get you a rest day!”  
  
He gives Changkyun a smile before taking off towards the kitchen where he knows Shownu and Kihyun are to tell them the news.  
  
His heart didn’t sing when he caught a glimpse of a blush rising on the other’s cheeks, hah. (It did, and he got his maknae a day off to rest.)  
 

 

 

* * *

  
That was the day that Lim Changkyun begun wearing Lee Jooheon’s clothing whenever he could, though it only started because he found some of his clothes distasteful on some days and wished he had more. He begun favouring his hyung’s clothes because of the smell that lingers and how comfortable they feel against his skin.  
  
But he absolutely loves the shine Jooheon’s eyes takes on whenever he sees him wearing something of his more. Be it a sweatshirt, a t-shirt, tank top, a pair of sweatpants, a hoodie, or even a hat sometimes. It always appears when he land his eyes on the only one he shares clothes with.  
  
The others doesn’t think anything of it expect the both of them are really close for Jooheon to share his clothes with the maknae.  
  
Hoseok will say that Changkyun looks really cute though, looking so tiny and drowning in a hoodie that doesn’t properly fit him.  
  
“I mean, come on, doesn’t he look really cute?” Hoseok laughs as he hugs the younger. To prove a point, he uses his middle finger and thumb to pick at the hoodie that is just chilling by sticking out noticeably, pulling at it to make it stick out even more. “See!”  
  
Jooheon is the first to agree, laughing, “He really does! But isn’t he always cute, even when he is being serious~”  
  
Changkyun notes how those dimples and smiling eyes can make someone’s heart beat pound against their ribcages. The blush he feels burning his face is really beginning to hurt as everyone else agrees and or chuckles in amusement.  
 

* * *

  
Lee Jooheon realizes that he really, really likes Lim Changkyun.  
  
More than as a friend.  
  
How does he realize this? Easy! It was during one of their brainstorming sessions over lyrics of potential songs. Ironically, it was about a secret admirer.  
  
Jooheon was just spitting out whatever came to mind, when he was quickly asked by Changkyun if he was going by experience.  
  
“W-What? Experience?”  
  
Adorable Changkyun could only nod with a blush as he had the full attention of his hyung, “Yeah… I mean….  
  
“ _I notice you_ / _You notice me_ / _But it’s not in the way I wished_.”  
  
Blinking, Jooheon scratched the back of his head in confusion but had a dawning realization. A life changing one.  
  
Then he bluntly stated, “Apparently.”  
  
He stares as Changkyun bites his lip, playing with the edges of the sleeve of the hoodie that should be said belongs to Jooheon but Changkyun wears it that it smells like the both of them by this point.  
  
“Um… recently… or…?”  
  
“You are so cute, honestly,” Jooheon laughed, unable to help it. This kid who can be so mature and calm at most times, is just tiny when he opens up. He is so glad that he opened up to him. “But recently, didn’t even notice until you brought that up, to be honest.”  
  
Changkyun frowns, the sign that everyone found out means that he is truly hurt but hiding it. “Who is it?”  
  
To tell or not to tell and have him not wear his clothes anymore… and ruining the friendship they built up.  
  
His brain decided to be helpful and made him remembers moments where Changkyun bashful about wearing his clothes when the others tease him about it.  
  
( “I like the way it feels against my skin, Kihyun hyung.” )  
  
( “Jooheon hyung’s clothes are more comfortable to wear, Hyunwoo hyung.” )  
  
( “It smells nice. Please stop teasing me now, Minhyuk hyung.” )  
  
( “Hyungwon hyung, please stop throwing Jooheon hyung’s clothes on me!” )  
  
( “Please stop smirking like that, Hoseok hyung. It’s weird and creepy, I prefer if Jooheon hyung did that instead honestly.” )  
  
“A certain rapper who’s too cute for words,” he lets out and grins because he sees that it bewildered Changkyun.  
  
He sees when it finally dawns on him.  
  
He sees when the younger blushes and ducks his head inside of the hoodie with a whine that caused him to laugh out loud and gather him up into his arms.  
  
Changkyun mumbled underneath his breathe, “I think it would be better to say...

  
“ _I noticed you_ / _You noticed me / But we were both too stupid to realize_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because bxbydoll said she is gonna write something kinda similar for Wonkyun. I wrote this in like, an hour and a half. It took me forverrrrr to pull myself away from the Yoonmin though LOL
> 
> There needs to more Jookyun as much as there needs to be more Wonkyun, honestly.
> 
> By the way, this isn't my greatest but I tried to get it done tonight for Bei, haha. I think it's decent enough, at least. Hardly any mention of the others because what is life but Jookyun? LOL JK I JUST GOT LOST WHILE WRITING BC I NEEDED IT DONE TONIGHT AND I FORGOT EVERYONE ELSE WERE ALIVE AND im done now.
> 
> I was originally calling this "feel you against my skin" and look at it now tho.


End file.
